To Have and To Hold
by Kat Harrcolys
Summary: Oneshot. This is a Royai marriage story. Please Read and Review


**A/N: Hey, here's a oneshot for you! Hope you guys like it! **

** Thanks Lovelies,**

To Have and To Hold

He looked back to the double doors, as they opened slowly and the first woman walked out. A room full of military personnel, friends, family, all there to wish them well. His hair was slicked back, his military jacket adorned with metals, shining in the soft light of the room. The few women, ones she had trusted the most made their way down the aisle, smiling at their friend's upcoming nuptials. Happy that finally, she was able to have the man of her dreams.

Finally it was her turn to make her way down the crisp carpet of the aisle. For the first time in her life since childhood, she had butterflies. They frolicked through her stomach, reminding her that nothing would ever be the same again. As she walked out, she was greeted by his obsidian eyes, causing her to smile broadly. The dress hugged her body to perfection, covering her neck and back, but leaving her arms bare. It reminding her of a dress accustomed to those in Xing. She remembered back to the time, months ago, when she went dress shopping. He assured her that anything she put on would look beautiful, but a dress like that would simply look stunning. She would say he was stunned by the look in his eyes, filled with happiness and desire.

The white fabric accentuated her toned features, strong, but feminine arms, long legs, and a slender waist. The lace trim of the dress followed behind her as she took each step, unwavering. Her blonde tresses were pinned in a bun, a lace veil that Roy had insisted on covered her face , her hands formed together to hold the lilac flower bouquet. Step after step, she came closer to her future, closer to her dreams. His eyes were smiling. It was so rare to see such a smile on his face.

"Riza" He whispered softly, his eyes soft with compassion, his lips formed into a lovely smile. She faltered slightly, unnoticeable to all but herself. She misheard him for a second, his whisper was slightly too soft for her ears. Looking through the cloudy veil, she saw the face of the man, the beautiful features of the Fuhrer she had come to love so dearly. Mustang had a hard time clawing his way to the top, changing the world for the better, but finally, he made it. Finally, he would get to marry the one he loved, he would be happy.

He lifted her veil, and his eyes changed. They were no longer filled with desire, happiness, longing. His onyx eyes were now void of emotion, and filled with determination. The smile vanished. He took her hand in his, the feeling somewhat foreign. Her hands were soft, , perfect. Something about them seemed so off to him. He heard the words:

"Repeat after me."

She began to tear up, the thick droplets forming in her eyes and spilling over, trickling down her cheeks. They returned vows with each other.

"I promise to have and to hold-" He said with slightly labored words. A woman stood in the corner, her head turned to the side, watching the room from the corner of her eye. She glanced back into his eyes, waiting for him to finish his vows to her. He began once again:

"Elizabeth, I promise to have and to hold Elizabeth." The woman pouted slightly. She specifically told him to call her 'Lizzie' at their wedding. How she hated the burden of such a long, old-timey name, like Elizabeth. Lizzie's eyes glanced back to the woman standing in the corner, her blue, high-neck dress showing off her military trained, muscular, but feminine arms. After his words, Lizzie could swear the military woman had tears stained on her cheeks. She seemed to go unnoticed, doing her job of protecting the Fuhrer in silence.

They said their final 'I do's' and eased into each other for a soft kiss. Their guests cheered. How exciting young love was! Amestris would have peace with Drachma. It was what everyone wanted, what Roy desired since he became Fuhrer. Having the Fuhrer of Amestris marry a daughter from the King of Drachma would ensure peace for years to come, so why was the woman silently crying, as if someone just died…this was just the beginning of life.

The now-married pair walked out, the blonde woman of the military following 6 paces behind them, along with their guests. As they were ushered into their car and off to their romantic vacation, Lizzie got one last look at the woman who was known as the Hawk's eye, the chief aide that protected her husband since his youth. She was told by a man…she remembered his name as Jean that the woman had actually gotten slashed in the throat protecting her husband about five years ago. But what was her name? She couldn't seem to remember. It was funny how the woman had features similar to her; she even had a dress up her neck, probably to cover the scar. Maybe it was her taste that rubbed off on Roy, helping him choose the veil and dress type. It wasn't what she would have chosen for herself, being a woman of more high-class, flashy taste, but she did have to admit to herself that she looked stunning. The military woman's eyes were a dull brown, a contrast to her beautiful emerald orbs. Her eyes held such sadness. She got into the car, along with her handsome husband. He turned his face to hers, offering a soft smile. His eyes gave his smile away mirroring the sadness held in those of the military woman.

"Riza." The woman said softly in realization.

"What did you say?" He asked kindly, looking at his beautiful blonde wife, a ghost of a smile graced on his lips. She softly answered 'nothing' and leaned against her husband's shoulder. He shuffled slightly and repositioned himself, slowly draping his arm around her.

She was warned by her married friends that sometimes the transition to marriage was hard for some men. Their lives won't ever be the same; now, they have a wife and had to be faithful to only her. They had to be a adult, a husband. Some men even saw marriage as some sort of funeral.

How many people's lives were they mourning over today?

**A/N: So what do you think? Please Read and Review. I've been in an angstyyy mood, lately. Hmm. Tell me whether you like it or hate it! **


End file.
